You and Me
by courthale
Summary: Jasper and Bella. Rose and Jake. Emmett and Alice. Edward and Angela. These four couples each earn a chapter in this series of non canon one shots. Watch as Bella and Jasper unknowingly bring these lovers together. It really is a small world.
1. You and Me

**Hey, this is totally unbetad. Just thought I'd post it. Been sitting in my docs for a while. Feel bad about not posting anything and this is my first ever Jasper and Bella lemon. **

**There will be four chapters to this. **

**The first is Jasper and Bella.**

**Second is Jake and Rose.**

**Third is Emmett and Alice.**

**Fourth is Edward and Angela.**

**They are all non canon, obviously, and will center around Jasper and Bella in this story. For instance, Rose is Jasper's sister and Jake is Bella's Best friend. Shit like that. **

**Hope you like it. **

**And I kinda have to dedicate this to a few of Jasper's Darlins for making me want to post this in the first place and reading it for me. Thanks Jasper's Dark Angel, Jaspers Izzy, and JaspersBella. Thanks ladies.  
**

**You and Me**

**A Four Shot**

I walked through the crowd. I scanned the room looking for her. She was a force. I knew her presence like I knew my own heartbeat. She was here. And she was pulling me to her.

My life hadn't been the same since Bella Swan had entered into my life.

It was my senior year at The University of Texas. I was president of my fraternity and this was my year to just let it all go and let loose. But then she walked right into my life and I never looked back. I didn't need the faceless girls who would never mean anything to me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, calming myself. The sounds of the crowd faded into the background as the bass from the music only left a slight thud against my feet. I just let everything that was Bella fill my senses.

Her warm and soothing voice that calmed me in ways I never knew before.

Her long wavy mahogany strands that were so soft it didn't seem possible.

Her pale porcelain skin that shivered as I trailed my fingers over it.

I could almost smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

I smiled and tilted my head to the side. When I opened my eyes there she stood, looking beautiful and flawless. She gave me a soft smile and stepped towards me. Her arms circled my waist and mine wrapped around her small frame. She pressed her cheek into my neck and snuggled into me. Her sigh caused her sweet breath to fan my face.

"Looking for me?" She asked with that innocent smile in her voice.

"Always have been, darlin'," I said into her hair and breathed deep. Everything faded to the wayside as I held my girl in my arms. Time stood still but moved too fast. It was all a contradiction, just as she was.

"I know the feeling," She said while pulling back to look into my eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes looked so innocent but sultry, a contradiction.

"Let's go, sugar," I said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and nodded. She moved to my side and kept her arms around my waist and I tucked her into my side by putting my arm around her shoulder.

We walked through the crowd saying our goodbyes.

"Jazz!" I turned and saw one of my brothers waving.

"Later Emmett!" I yelled back. He went on flirting with one of the cheerleaders. I shook my head at him.

_One of these days he would understand…_

"Did you hear me?" She asked with a smile saying she knew I hadn't heard her.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. What?" I said and fished my keys out of my pocket.

"I was just saying that it seemed like a nice party. Are you sure you want to leave?" She said as we stopped at the passenger side of my Avalanche.

I backed her up into the door and put my hands and either side of her, pinning her to the truck. My nose skimmed her jaw and nipped at her soft, sweet flesh. I moaned, as I tasted her skin. I kissed down her neck and to her beautifully feminine collarbone, one of my favorite parts on a woman.

"I'm absolutely sure, sugar," I moaned into her neck. Her hands snaked under my shirt and her nails scraped my skin as they went back down. I groaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure that shot through me.

"Do you want me?" She whispered huskily into my neck. I could only nod as the words escaped me. "Then take me." The words shot straight to my cock as it began to harden at her words. I rested my forehead on her shoulder as I willed myself to calm down.

She seemed to know what I needed and stopped her seduction tactics, though they were never needed but greatly appreciated. Her hands rested on my hips as she let me take a few deep breaths.

"I love you," She whispered calmly.

"I love you," I whispered back and sighed.

We never said too. We only reaffirmed the words we said to each other. It was a known that we both loved each other.

"I want you," She said and kissed my neck.

"I want to be inside you," I whispered with need back to her. I felt her body shiver against mine and smirked at the effect I had on her.

"Let's go." And with those words we were out of there.

--

After a short 15-minute drive we were at our spot. Bella had been a virgin when we met. She said she had never found the right person to give that to until she met me. When we began to get serious I asked her what her ideal first time was.

"_Under the stars," She whispered. _

As the months went on, things progressed physically. When she told me she was ready, I put the plan into action. I took her out to dinner at her favorite place, Toni's Pizzeria. We took a walk along the city streets. It was a night filled with promises of a solid and hopeful future.

I took her back to my truck and drove her out to a place I knew no one ever went. The clearing allowed for a perfect view of the moon and stars on a clear night. I packed plenty of blankets and pillows. The night was all she ever wanted. She said that everything was as her dream had been, including me.

She made me feel as if I could move the world. Her effect on me was so strong that I had slowed the partying and even had the fraternity pick up extra hours for community service. She just made me want to be a better person. There was no doubt in my mind that she was the reason I was even alive today with the track I was on before her.

I got out and went to her side and helped her out as well. She smiled softly at me as I sat her down on her feet. She giggled and ran to the middle of the clearing. She outstretched her arms and went around in a circle. She was so carefree in her actions, almost child like.

"I love it here," She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She closed her eyes and titled her head towards the sky. "Our place," She whispered to the sky. I smiled at felt the pride well up inside me that she was mine.

I dug into the back and grabbed the blankets and pillows that we kept in here.

--

After setting them all out, we climbed into the back, taking off our shoes. We laid wrapped in each other's arms and watched the moon disappear behind random clouds. We would whisper soft words of love or endearments but otherwise stayed silent, never needing to disrupt the hushed comfort.

"Make love to me," She whispered and kissed the underside of my jaw. "Under the stars," She whispered in veneration. The idea of it being like our first time, making it that much more special.

"Of course, my love," I whispered in adoration of this perfect woman that god had made.

My other half.

I kissed her lips softly and pressed her to lay back. I hovered above her and kissed her slowly building. Our lips melded together entirely. Some would say she was made for me, but I could never be worthy of such a thing. I was made for her, and only her.

"I love you."

"I love you."

I kissed down her jaw and to her neck. Her hands snuck under my shirt and she pulled it. I got the message quickly and moved back only to take it off and throw it to the side. Her hands found solace on my chest as she lightly scratched her nails downward. My muscles twitched under her hands. I shivered and panted into her neck.

"I love that," I groaned as she made the circulation back up and then down.

She grazed my nipple and I hissed in pleasure and involuntarily bucked my hips into hers. We both moaned at the friction. I pulled back and caught her lust fueled stare.

"I need you."

"I need you."

I attacked her lips and hers were suddenly just as frantic as mine. We both went for the hem of her dress and pulled it easily over her head. I stared down at her stunning body and just drank it all in. She had gone without a bra and she looked magnificent.

"Please," She whimpered and her hands stroked me through my jeans. I hissed and bucked into her small hand. I looked down at her flushed face as she bit her lip.

"I want you."

"I want you."

Her hands worked my belt off and soon she was pulling down the zipper. My hands still her actions as she tried to pull down my pants and boxers. I leant over her and kissed her plump and supple lips. Everything about her was amazing, even her faults were my favorite things about her.

I kissed and licked her lower stomach just above her panty line. I kissed up to her belly button and then circled that with my tongue. She was moaning and whimpering below me. I smiled into her skin and looked up into her eyes. My forest green eyes resting on her earthy brown pools.

"Forever."

"Forever."

I hooked my fingers and brought down her back lace thong, kissing her smooth, creamy legs as I went. I kissed my way back up her legs, licking and suck occasionally. I reached the joint of her inner thigh and her sweet Eden and stopped. I breathed in deep and let my senses fill with all thing Bella once again.

I continued over and lightly nudged her clit with my tongue. Her whole body tensed and then she shivered. I put more pressure onto her clit and her hands came to rest on my head. She tugged my hair to get me closer but I held my ground. I continued my teasing until she put both hands on my shoulders.

I looked up at her and she shook her head.

"I want to come with you inside me. I want you to come with me."

I nodded but gave her one last long lick up her slit. I moaned at her taste and she screamed out at the shock of pleasure that electrified her body.

I kissed my way up her body to her breasts. I licked and sucked her nipples. Her feet came up and pushed down my pants and boxers easily. My cock came free and accidentally brushed her soaked pussy.

We both let out sounds of pleasure and something inside both of us snapped. Soon, we were frantically kissing and pawing each other. Her hands were everywhere she could touch and mine was admiring her breasts as my mouth devoured her lips in a bruising kiss.

"I adore you."

"I adore you."

Her legs wrapped around my waist and the tip of my cock was poised at her slick slit. I buried my face into her hair that was splayed out on the pillows. I slid the rest of the way inside and groaned. She was always so tight and warm.

We paused and just reveled in our union. It wasn't just a physical connection. This was something of a higher significance. This was the joining of two souls becoming one. Not even that but one soul finding its other part. It was as if my whole life before Bella had been a half-life. Not really living, just existing.

I slowly began to pull out before thrusting back inside her. I kept a slow torturously pace for us both. She kissed my shoulder that was scarred from many shoulder surgeries of my football injury sophomore year. I moaned as she sucked and licked everywhere she could.

"I love you."

"I love you."

I picked up my thrusts and soon we were both losing ourselves to the feelings. The bliss that ran through my veins was indescribable. I could hear her sounds of satisfaction on the brink of my consciousness and prayed that I could hold on until she had reached the edge with me.

I felt her tighten around me and she moaned loudly. I let go and fell with her to the abyss where only the two of us existed.

This is where I would spend my forever.

"Always."

"Always."

* * *

**Leave me love. **


	2. Say Anything

**Hey! It's Rose and Jake's turn!! I hope you all like.**

**Thanks to MegaraMegumi for the awesome once over and beta skills. She's cool. We talk on twitter. Bitch cracks me the fuck up. **

**Oh, and if you're not already following me, my name is courthale on twitter. I have fun there. Post extra shit, and just generally have fun.**

**Read!! (I'm a bossy bitch.)  
**

You and Me

Chapter 2

Say Anything

"FUCK YOU, JACOB BLACK!" She yelled and slammed the door in my face. I pounded  
on the door with angry fists.

"LET ME IN!!" I yelled and then shivered. It was fucking cold, and I was out here in only my boxers.

I knew without a doubt that I was so fucked. One minute she was about to go down on me then she asks me an innocent question of what day it is and I answer…

"_It's Thursday, baby," I answered with a moan because she was raking her nails down my chest. _

_The pressure got harder on my chest until I could feel it really start to hurt. I looked down and she was looking back up at me with an angry expression. _

"_Baby?" I said and she finally ripped her nails the rest of the way down my stomach. I yelled out in pain._

"_THURSDAY!?!?" She yelled and stood from the bed. She was only in her matching bra and thong set, so I was distracted by her perfect curves as she went to get her robe. _

"_What?" I asked innocently. _

"_That's all you can answer?! Thursday?!" She screeched. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at her._

"_What's going on?" I said and scratched my head. _

"_What is today?" She asked slowly and looked at me with a pleading expression._

"_It's the…." I trailed off as I thought of the date._

_FUCK!_

"_Our anniversary," I sighed. I jumped out of bed and went to walk towards her. _

"_NO! Do not touch me, mutt!" _

Which brings us to the present situation.

"Come on, baby! I'm so fuckin' sorry!" I pleaded and pounded on the door again.

I heard her on the other side of the door. I think my heart broke in two at the sound. A soft sniffle came from the other side.

She was crying. I hated when she cried.

"Rosie," I sighed and rested my forehead on the door. "I'm so sorry," I begged through the door.

"Just go, Jake," She said softly and I heard her steps moving farther into our home.

I sat down in front of the door with my back to it. I sighed and my head rested back on the door with a loud thud. I heard car wheels crunching the gravel of our driveway and turned my head.

_Great!_

"Jake!" I turned and saw my brother in law along with my best friend.

"Hey, Jake," Bella said looking very wary.

They met around the front of his truck and clasped hands. These two were the reason I was to thank and curse for this.

Rosalie Lillian Whitlock was the love of my life, and I knew it the moment I met her.

"_Bells!!" I yelled and picked her up in a hug. _

"_Jake!" She said just as happy. I ignored the dipshit blonde that was looking at me like I'd lost my mind and was about to kill his girl. This must be the infamous Jasper._

"_How are you, baby girl?" I said and put her down. She smiled up at me and then nodded._

"_I'm great! I'm so glad you're here!" She giggled. The blonde now had his arm over her shoulder._

"_Me too, peanut," I said and ruffled her hair. She may have been a few years older than me, but she was still just a tiny thing. _

"_Jake this is my Jasper. Jasper this is my best friend Jake," She said in the most adorably happy voice. _

"_Wait, this is your best friend?" Jasper said confused. "You never said he was…" he paused, "A guy." He finished. I chuckled and stuck out my hand._

"_Got nothing to worry about blondie. Bells and I go way back. Nothing there but platonic shit. No need to be all Alpha male. No pissing contest needed," I said and shrugged at him. _

"_I'm sorry," He smiled apologetically. _

"_No need," I said and held out my hand. "Name's Jacob Black, call me Jake." _

_Later that night, we all went out to eat at Bella's favorite pizza place. We were talking and laughing as we shared a few slices. I think I ate a whole one by myself but Bells expected it and got two larges. Her man could put it away too. _

"_How did you two meet anyway?" I asked through a bite of pizza. She scowled at my bad manners but I just gave her a cheeky smile. _

"_We met in our English Lit class. I don't really read too much and Bella is well… Bella," He said with a laugh. I did know Bella. The girl loved her books and shit. _

"_She has more books than Forks Public Library," I laughed. It was the truth though. _

"_It's kinda sad actually," She giggled with me. _

_Jasper's cell began to ring and he reached for it. He looked at the name and sighed._

"_I'll be right back. It's my sister." He went out the door to the parking lot. Bella and I both watched him walk out the door and to the parking lot, where he put the phone to his ear. I turned back to Bella and she was still looking out after him. _

"_Bells," I said and snapped my fingers in front of her face. _

"_Huh?" She said distracted and looked back at me. _

"_Everything ok?" I asked and she shrugged. _

"_Every time she calls it's always something different. I'm just worried. He gets so stressed out about her," She said in a sad, quiet voice. I reached across and table and made her look up at me. _

_I looked into her eyes, the ones I knew well. A part of me knew that I would always be there to protect her, but it was nice to see that someone else would be there too. My instincts kicked in, and I held her hand in mine comfortingly. I gave her a lazy smile, and she returned it with a small one of her own. _

_I heard the front door chime as Jasper walked back in. He looked pretty fucking pissed and was grumbling something I couldn't hear. _

"_Get your coat," he said and pulled his jacket off the back of his chair. Bella stood looking at him the whole time and pulled on her coat._

"_What's going on?" I asked and stood. _

"_Let me ask you something, Jacob Black," He said and I nodded for him to continue. "Ever wanted to kick a rich white boy's ass?" He said and took some bills out throwing them on the table. The irony was not lost on me. _

_I snorted and said, "Always."_

"_Good, let's go. You're helping me kick my sister's boyfriend's ass." And with that he took Bella's hand and walked out. I followed behind quickly throwing on my jacket. _

_He helped Bella into his truck's backseat, and I took the passenger seat. He jogged around to the driver's side and quickly started the car. He peeled out of the parking lot and soon we were off._

"_Fucking motherfucking asshole thinks he can mess with my sister. He's gonna pay. His ass is so gonna pay for this shit," Jasper mumbled as he drove. Bella leaned forward in the seat and whispered something into his ear. He nodded every once in a while but remained silent. She began to rub his arm soothingly. I turned my head to give them privacy and stared out the window. _

_I noticed we were in a really nice part of town. There were stores and restaurants that looked pretty high end. _

"_Almost there," Jasper said, and I turned around. Bella was sitting back in her seat again. _

"_What's the plan? And where the hell are we?" I asked and looked around us again. _

"_You and I are going to go in there and get my sister out. The asshole wasn't there when she called me. She locked herself in the room's bathroom. Apparently, he went ballistic on her. We need to get in there and get out. I will say this," he said and then turned to me as he stopped at a red light. "If the prick is in there, we eliminate him. No questions asked." He looked me dead in the eyes and awaited a response. _

_I knew what he was saying. The fucker had hit his sister. I had sisters of my own and had always thought of Bella as one, so I knew the feeling. If anyone fucked with them, I would take the fucker out. _

_I confirmed my answer with a nod, and a stare that told him I completely understood. _

_We pulled into a hotel, and the sign read The Four Seasons. I scoffed and shook my head. This was a rich boy, and I was hoping to kick some ass now. I hated fake ass boys who only got by by spending daddy's money. He parked and turned it off quickly. _

_We both started to get out of the car. I heard Jasper before I even noticed Bella move._

"_Get your ass back in the car, Bella," he said calmly. _

"_I should go. For Rose," she said as she was halfway out of the car. _

"_No, I don't have time to argue. Get. Back. In. The. Car. And fuckin' lock yourself in here too. I need you safe, darlin," he said and then slammed his door shut. He walked around to my side and I shut my door. He pointed back at the stunned Bella. "Now."_

_She nodded and slammed the door shut. I heard the locks click shut. Jasper was staring straight ahead with a determined look on his face. _

"_Wow," I said as we stepped into the elevators. _

"_What?" He said looking ahead and his fists clenched at his sides. _

"_I mean, I get the need to protect her and shit, but she just wanted to be here for Rose," I said and looked forward as well. _

"_He's still here," He said devoid of emotions._

"_What?" I turned to look at him. _

"_I heard him on the phone. He was banging on the door and calling her a bitch. Telling her to open the fucking door or he would hurt her more," he said. "I was not letting Bella up here." _

_I nodded, stunned. The elevator door opened before I could say anything else. He walked out, more like ran, and soon he was pounding on a door. When no one answered he looked both ways down the hall, checking for anyone looking. When he noticed the coast was clear he breathed in deep, and then shouldered the door open. _

_He walked inside the suite, and we both heard something to the right. We turned, and a guy with a pair of khakis and a blue polo was laying on the floor. He was clutching a bottle to his chest and looked to be passed the fuck out. _

"_Rose," Jasper said in a soft voice, trying to draw out his sister. _

"_Jazzy," we heard behind the door to our left. _

"_Rosie, come on out." He made his way over to the door. It opened slightly and she peeked out._

That was the first time I had ever seen Rosalie Lillian Whitlock. Her eyes held me with the sadness she had, but it was her strength that held me permanently. I fell hard for the woman I found that day, broken and alone. She said that I had shown her so many things she never knew before.

I taught her to never be afraid of anything that you can't waste your time on shit you can't help. She saved me too, in more ways than she could imagine.

We got married six months after that day. Most called us crazy and tried to convince us that Rose wasn't ready for something like that yet, but she pushed it aside. She fucking believed in me. I had never felt so proud in my life. I got to call her mine. The sad thing was that at every fucking turn it seemed that I was fucking things up.

"Hey." I looked up and saw Bella knelt right in front of me.

"Hi," I sighed and pointed back at the door with my thumb. "I fucked up."

"I kind of figured. What happened?" She asked. "Jazz, go get your other jacket out of the trunk." Jasper nodded and ran back to his car. I was shaking pretty bad by now from not wearing anything.

"I think I might need to stay at your place for a few days," I said and looked down.

"Ok, let me see if I can talk to Rose." She stood and knocked on the door. "Rose! It's Bella. Can I come in?"

Jasper handed me his coat and I thanked him. I put it on and wrapped my arms around myself. I heard the click of the lock and then the door open slightly. Her eyes were downcast, and she looked so much like she had that day two and a half years ago.

_You did that, you idiot._

Her eyes drifted over to her brother who looked pretty upset himself.

"Take him home with you. I can't do this shit right now," she sighed and slammed the door shut. I jumped slightly at the force of it.

"Fuck!" I shouted and punched the wall beside the door.

"Jake, let's go." Bella grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the car.

Four hours later, I was sitting in Bella and Jasper's living room wearing some of his old sweats and a t-shirt. I had a beer in one hand and my chin resting in the other. I sat there while Bella and Jasper were together on the sofa.

We were watching Say Anything, and I just wanted to fucking punch something. It was Rosie's favorite and that shit made things worse.

"You could always apologize like that, Jake," Bella said teasingly. Jasper chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

I sat up straighter and thought over what she said.

"I need a boom box and a trench coat." I stood quickly and walked into the kitchen. I threw my bottle away and ran up the stairs to Jasper and Bella's room.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked and came to stand by me.

"Trench coat?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows at me and nodded. "Jazzy has one. Let me find it."

--

"I really fuckin' love her to be doing this," I muttered to myself. I put in the CD that Jasper burned for me. He really was an awesome brother in law. He was as much of my best friend as Bella was.

I stood in front of my car in our gravel driveway. I took a deep breath and shrugged the coat on. I hit play and turned it up as loud as I could. I held it up over my head and turned towards the house.

"Fuckin' fascination with Lloyd Dobler is beyond me." I looked into the windows and could see a small light in our bedroom window was still on. It was about midnight, so I knew she was still awake.

I stood there for a good ten minutes. My arms were getting tired and the sounds of Peter Gabriel's _In Your Eyes _were starting to grate on my nerves. I sighed and lowered the boom box.

"I LOVE YOU!" I shouted. "YOU KNOW ME, ROSIE! I'M BAD AT THIS SHIT! YOU KNEW THIS A LONG TIME AGO! YOU SAID THAT WHEN WE GOT MARRIED THAT NONE OF IT MATTERED AS LONG AS I LOVED YOU! AND I DO! I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL!" I heard some movement at the front door and looked down to it.

She was stomping towards me in only her silk teddy and robe. She looked pissed. And despite this fact that I was afraid that she would kick my balls up into my throat, I got hard. She looked so sexy like that. She knew how much I loved her like this. I loved it rough and angry. She was the epitome of all things sex in my mind.

"FUCK YOU! YOU COME HERE AND TRY TO WOO ME WITH THIS SHIT! NOT FUCKING WORKING ASSHOLE!" She said and stopped only inches from me.

"God, I love you," I breathed. She straightened out her posture and looked straight at me.

"Fuck me," she demanded. I grinned at her and she smirked. "Prove to me how sorry you really are."

I grabbed her and turned her back to my car. I pressed her down so she was bent over with her ass sticking in the air. I ran my hand over her back down to her perfect ass. I flipped the back of her teddy up and groaned.

"No panties, baby?" I cupped her pussy and felt her drenched. She moaned and started grinding against my hand.

"No," she whimpered. "I thought I told you to do something." She growled as I slid a finger inside her. "Jake," She sighed.

"Yeah, baby," I said and went to undo my pants. I had them off, and in no time they were around my ankles. I pulled myself out of my boxers and teased her with the head of my cock.

"Do it. Fuck, stop teasing me, asshole!" She said and slammed her hand on the hood of my car. That shit pissed me off and I thrust into her with a brute force. She screamed followed by a long deep moan.

"Yes. Yes." She said in a whisper over and over.

"I love you. I love you so much," I said, and thrust harder and in a more frantic pace.

"I love you too," she said back with what sounded like tears in her voice.

"Baby?" I questioned and slowed down.

"Don't you dare stop, Jacob Black!" She commanded. I leaned forward and rested my head between her shoulder blades.

"Are you close?" I whispered into her back.

"So close." She moaned and then grunted as I managed to get deeper inside her.

I hit her spot and knew that sound to be one of fucking bliss. I kept up the same thrusts and went faster and harder. Soon, we were both panting and close to coming.

"I'm gonna come," she said, followed by the feeling of her body tensing. Her walls began to clench around me, and I grunted and kissed her back.

"I love you. I love you." I said over and over to make her realize that no matter what stupid move I pulled that that would never stop. I would always be with her. Whether she wanted me or not, I would always be there for her.

"Jake, fuck. I love you too," she screamed at the peak of her climax. I thrust a few more times before spilling myself inside her. She collapsed on the hood of my car with a sigh.

"That was…" I sighed.

"The best make-up sex so far," she said with a giggle. I laughed and then kissed the part where her neck met her shoulder.

"Better than the great debacle of '08?" I questioned. She paused and turned back to me.

"Oh yeah," she answered. I chuckled and pulled out of her. She let out a small noise of dissatisfaction. I pulled up my pants and fastened them quickly.

"Don't worry," I said and turned her around. I put my arms around her and hitched her legs around my waist. Her arms went around my neck and her face buried itself into my neck. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Really?" She asked and pulled back to look at me.

"Yes, really," I said and kissed her adorable nose. She scrunched up her face and began to play with the hair on the back of my neck.

"Um, I kind of had something to tell you," she said nervously not meeting my eyes. I began to walk into the house.

"What's that, baby?" I said and kicked the door closed behind me. I didn't realize how cold it was until I stepped into the warm house.

"I'm… well… I might be," she started to say, but then looked down nervously. She took a deep breath as I sat her down on our bed.

I sat on my knees in between her legs. I reached up and tucked a strand of her soft blonde hair behind her ear. She looked at me nervously and bit her lip.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

_What?_

I fell back onto my ass and just looked up at her.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" I asked and pointed at myself. She nodded and sat on the floor with me.

"I'm going to the doctor on Monday," she said quietly. She climbed into my lap and straddled me. Her hands came up to my face and made me look at her face.

"You're gonna be a mom," I said and smiled. I hugged her closer to me. She nodded and rested her forehead on mine.

"Yeah," She whispered back, then kissed my lips softly.

"A little girl that looks just like you," I said and couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread on my face. My mind began to go to the future.

A small girl with big blue eyes and tan skin was running around my feet. Her long dark hair swayed as she moved.

"Or a boy just like….." She started then stopped herself. "Maybe not."

I pinched her ass for teasing me. She squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck tighter. I buried my face into her neck and sighed.

"Love you," I said and kissed her pulse point.

"Love you too, forever."

* * *

**Sooooooo, Guess who's next!!??? Emmett and Alice!! Can't wait for that one. It will be interesting. **

**Dude, totally loved writing this one! I have to say they are a hot couple. I like their history too. Makes for a nice happy ending for someone who's been through so much. In future chapter watch out for the little one from these two. Cuz Jazz and Bella bring these couples together some way or another. **

**Review please? **

**Much love! MWAH!  
**


End file.
